


someone's someone

by sungshinelog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Lee Taeyong, Read notes for more info, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Triggers, doyoung is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: "Johnny is just... Johnny. I trust him."Doyoung hates alphas.Johnny sets out to change that. (albeit unknowingly)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	someone's someone

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent almost a full month on this story alone so excuse me if I have a lot to say.
> 
> Firstly, this story is my literal BABY. I wrote and then I rewrote and then I rewrote some more and this was the outcome of hours* of agonizing on whether I would be able to write all that I had in mind.
> 
> That being said, at about the halfway mark this story took an unexpected turn and we got some scenes loosely and I mean real loosely* based on that one JCC when they're in Johnny's hometown. (IDK why that was suddenly my driving inspiration.)
> 
> Yes, the title is taken from Monsta X because Someone's Someone is, like, my all time favorite song by them and I thought it was very fitting for the story - I literally decided this just before posting it. This had been named 'unfair' previously and it honestly didn't make much sense but when do working titles ever? 
> 
> Also I should mention there's brief mentions of minor assault. Mostly verbal, but if it makes you uncomfortable PLEASE DON'T READ. It's not that bad in my opinion, but I thought I'd throw in this warning anyway. It happens twice, both times the person involved to escapes, but, you know, just be wary.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get right into it.

Doyoung wasn't weak.

At least, he'd like to think so. He wasn't really like the other omegas, limbs too long, just short of six feet. He wasn't really cutesy or giggly or anything.

So why was the alpha currently towering over him scaring him shitless? He wasn't sure.

To be fair, it was in his instincts to back down, especially when dealing with an angered alpha. But the bastard had it coming... he just maybe shouldn't have said shit if he wasn't ready to start shit.

"I dare you! Say it again, _omega."_ His nostrils flared, totally unattractive and Doyoung had half a mind to punch the guy square on the nose.

Except he was still an omega. And his nature made him cower.

Lucky for him, he wasn't alone. Yuta was hauling the alpha backward, snarling at the turd before throwing him off balance. "Hey, fuckface. Why don't you pick on someone you're own size?" The bastard laughed, _laughed,_ jerking his head to a still frozen Doyoung.

"Like we aren't the same height." If Doyoung had been self conscious before, he was even more so now, shrinking in on himself as Yuta growled again.

"That's it!" He struck a punch, a total brawl in the middle of the packed bar. Doyoung was sure someone had already called security, booming voices bringing him out of his daze.

"Let's go!" It was Taeyong's hand in his, leading him out of the bar and into the fresh summer air. "Shit, are you okay?" He was picking Doyoung over, like he'd been the one in the fight, not Yuta.

"And stay out!" He heard them shout, just before Yuta was thrown out with them. Yuta huffed, blowing the hair that had fallen out of his face out of the way.

"Not like I wanted to go back anyway!" He dusted off his pants, anger still bubbling. "Can you believe them?! Kicking me out after the other guy started this?"

"Well, you did throw the first punch." Taeyong lamented, squeaking when the alpha's eyes narrowed at him.

"He deserved it! You saw what he was doing to Doie." As if remembering why the fight had started in the first place, Yuta came up beside him, tugging him into an embrace. "Don't listen to him okay, he's just a big asshole with an itty bitty dick." He was putting out calming alpha hormones, but Doyoung's eyes still stung with tears. "There, there, pretty omega. No one's going to hurt you." Taeyong wound his own arms around them, puppy piling in the bar parking lot. The drunk stragglers who walked by gave them odd stares, but Doyoung basked in the arms of his pack.

There was much to be considered following the incident. Mostly for Doyoung.

He felt out of his element, walking down crowded streets with his head down, wary of the alphas that came too close.

He'd never given them much thought before, being strangers on the street, but something about the bar scene made him frightful, huddled in on himself on his way back to his and Taeyong's shared apartment.

When he opened the door, Taeyong was standing by the doorway, clearly worried. "I could smell you from a mile away? Did something happen?" Doyoung was quick to shake his head, bending down to unlace his shoes.

"No, nothing happened." Taeyong was still looking at him worriedly and Doyoung sighed. "I just can't seem to shake that thing with the guy at the bar." he admitted, tugging on his slippers before moving past Taeyong. "You know I don't usually care about that shit, but the way he tried to dominate me left me feeling weird."

Taeyong was at his side in seconds, over caring omega instincts at work. "You should have said something sooner! I'll call Yuta, I'm sure he won't mind walking you to work—"

"It's more than that Yonggie." He pried his arm away to cross them, deflecting the concern in his best friend's eyes. "I just don't feel safe anymore." Admitting it felt wrong, too vulnerable, too fast. He knew he was valid in feeling scared, but the level of fear he had over only being degraded felt cowardly. The alpha hadn't even touched him.

"Doie, you don't have to pretend to be strong, okay? It's okay to be scared. What that guy did was wrong, He pushed alpha voice on you, it wasn't okay. You're an unmated omega, you have every right to be fearful."

"But I don't want to live in fear, Yonggie. It's unfair to me to continue to be scared over something he probably forget even happened." Tears threatened to spill over and Taeyong was quick to notice, hands reaching for him. Doyoung let himself be held. "Stupid alphas are the reason we get treated like shit. Why did we got kicked out when it was his fucking fault?"

He'd used alpha voice on an unmated omega. That should have been reason enough to escort him out. But omegas aren't treated in kind. He was lucky Yuta was there. He might have even gotten arrested, unfairly, of course. Because he was the one that chose to be at the club. _He should have known better than to provoke an alpha,_ would be all the fuckface had to say before they closed the case.

"God, how I wished I could have punched him. Just clocked one on him, serves him right." Taeyong soothed him, wrapping him up in his comforting omega pheromones before pulling away slightly.

"You know, Ten just started taking this self defense class. What if I ask him about? See if there are spots still available?" Doyoung really had the most perfect best friend.

"Please."

The last few weeks of summer went fast, the breeze of autumn ringing in a fresh start.

"Ten says the instructor is really nice, " Taeyong mentioned in between bites. "So don't be nervous."

"Who said I was?"

"Your scent." Doyoung grumbled, annoyed. Sometimes he forgot how expressive scents could be. "You have nothing to be afraid of. This class is meant to help you, remember?" Yeah, he remembered.

Taeyong had called Ten pretty much on the spot after Doyoung's confession, frowning when Ten had said there weren't any spots available.

It wasn't until a few days ago that Taeyong received another call, Ten telling him the instructor had a spot in one of his beginner classes after someone dropped out. "It's on the same days Ten goes, just the class before his." Doyoung had readily agreed, wanting to fight the fear head on— he was tired of paying a cab driver to take him to the city because he couldn't take public transportation anymore.

The closer the day of his first class came, the more his anxiety spiked, nervous of what to expect tomorrow. "You have nothing to worry about." Doyoung really wanted to believe that.

Taeyong had given him Ten's number before he left. "In case you get lost or something." Doyoung didn't think he would need it, but the directions Taeyong gave him weren't that great and he'd walked in circles trying to find the place.

_I'm on the corner, by the laundromat. Where do I go from here?_

He waited a few minutes, glancing around again to see if he could make sense of Taeyong's scribbles. He walked a little to the left, thinking better of it and turning back around, only to crash into a firm chest.

He squeaked out an apology, nervous that he'd crashed into an overzealous alpha who would pummel him to the ground. But when he looked up he was met with a kind smile. "My bad," the stranger said. "Should have looked where I was going." Doyoung would have acknowledged it was his _own damn fault_ for turning around so fast, but he was still wary of the stranger. The very tall, handsome stranger. "You're not hurt, are you?" Maybe he should stop staring dumbly at the alpha. At least, Doyoung thought he was an alpha.

"N-No. I'm fine." he finally managed to say, cursing himself for the stutter. "Didn't know where I was going." he mumbled, sure the other probably hadn't heard him.

"Oh? Are you lost?" So much for mumbling. "Where were you headed? I could point you in the right direction." Doyoung wasn't sure if he'd like to tell the alpha where he was going, afraid he might mislead him for trying to learn self defense. But Ten wasn't answering and the class started in a little under ten minutes and he really didn't want to to be late.

He held up his phone to the stranger. "I'm trying to go here." The alpha squinted at the screen, smile multiplying as he pulled back.

"What a coincidence, so am I!" Doyoung was sure he looked alarmed by the stranger's words, but the alpha paid it no mind. Apparently also not clear on boundaries, the alpha took his hand, pulling him forward in the direction he supposed they were meant to go. "It's hard to spot if it's your first time. It is your first time, right?" Doyoung choked on air, failing to voice that it was because he was just so confused.

He guided them up the street, pointing out some of the other buildings to let him know what to look out for the next time he came around. Doyoung nodded meekly at the directions, still a little faint of heart since the stranger had yet to let go of his hand. They stop in front of a plaza, crossing the small parking lot before stopping all together in front of a building. "Here we are!" the alpha announced, gesturing toward the clear door and finally dropping their clasped hands. He held the door open. "After you." Doyoung stepped inside tentatively, glancing around at the others in the room. Most of which looked to be omegas which helped ease his nerves. There was sure to be a few betas sprinkled in, not nearly as threatening as any alpha could be and Doyoung sagged in relief as he dropped his bag down.

The stranger was still standing next to him and he bowed in appreciation. "Thank you." The taller man just laughed.

"No problem. I should get up there." He winked and Doyoung flushed at the action, ducking his head as the stranger walked past him. Then he realized what he said and he whipped around, finding the man headed to the front of the room. The murmurs that had welcomed them came to a halt as the stranger turned around. "Welcome everyone! For anyone that hasn't been here before" —his eyes darted to Doyoung— "my name is Johnny Suh. I'll be your instructor for today." The others began to file in, finding their place in the wide open space in front of Johnny. 

"So, how was it?" Taeyong asked him when he returned. Doyoung busied himself with dropping his bag on the table before answering.

"Weird." Taeyong only raised a brow as he waited for his best friend to elaborate. "So I get lost, right? And I try texting Ten" —who'd ended up texting ten minutes _after_ the class had already started— "he doesn't answer, but as luck would have it, I ran into the guy running the thing."

"Oh, was he as nice as Ten said he was?" Flashbacks of his kind smile appeared as Doyoung blinked.

"He was. I actually thought he was an alpha at first." The whole class didn't seem to be perturbed by the giant of a man teaching them and Doyoung could only be left to assume he'd gotten the man's sub-gender wrong. He must have been a beta.

"Will you be going back then?" Doyoung didn't have a reason not to.

Doyoung went to work as he always did, this time gaining the confidence to ride the subway the day before his next class. He still wavered, huddled in a one seater to assure no alphas sat next to him, but it was better than it had been all week.

Even if the class wasn't as scary as he once thought, nerves seemed to follow as he made his way to the plaza.

He got there a little earlier than the last time, thanking the beta in his head for having shown him the way. Johnny hadn't arrived yet which led Doyoung to believe he almost always showed up right at the nick of time. 

And he did. With another new face, well at least for Doyoung, since some of the others in the class were offering him hellos.

"I've brought my assistant today, Mark say hello." Mark offered a wave before turning back to Johnny. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Mark outstretched his hand, fist up as Johnny mimicked him. "This is what we like to call our safety zone. Anything beyond that is our safety net, letting us know we aren't in immediate danger." Johnny's arm staggered, fist closer to Mark then before. "If someone is here, they have invaded your safety zone and depending on the person, that can be unwelcomed." Mark pulled a face and a few of the students laughed. "First and foremost, you must rely on your words." Johnny nodded and Mark began to scowl.

"I would appreciate it if you took a step back." Johnny turned to the class. 

"Notice that even with that sour face, he tried to be polite. We may not like it, but remaining respectful could easily ward off someone who doesn't realize they're coming on too strong." The beta had stepped back as he talked, shifting again so his fist was closer to Mark once more. "Now, if they don't take the hint..."

"Back off!" The beta stumbled back, arms up in surrender.

"It's a natural reaction to be alarmed with a scream like that. In most cases, you can use their surprise to your advantage and run away. Thus avoiding all conflict." He moved closer to Mark again, arms now on his shoulders. "If your attacker continues to push your boundaries, then it's a matter of self defense." Mark's upper arm flew to Johnny's chest. "Start by locking your arm. It works as a shield so you can move forward with an attack." He shook the arm on his chest, proving to the class how sturdy of shield it could be against possible attackers.

"My personal favorite is aiming for the neck." Mark's eyes were mischievous as his arm slid up, right against the beta's throat. Johnny sputtered, enough for Doyoung to worry, but the beta held up a hand as reassurance.

"And that's only one of the ways to make it hurt."

Johnny had them each pair off, practicing just the arm lock for now. Doyoung bowed to his partner, noticing his excitement and smiling when he was offered a hand. "I'm Donghyuck." He greeted him with lots of enthusiasm and it made it easier for the omega to relax.

"Doyoung." The smaller male smiled brightly.

"Did you want to go first?" Doyoung shook his head, offering Donghyuck to do the honors. The corners of his lips rose just a little higher.

"Sure." Doyoung pretended to attack Donghyuck and, in a rather abrupt turn of events, ended up flipped onto the floor. The sound of his fall had the whole class turning to see what had happened, murmurs only adding to his embarrassment.

"Lee Donghyuck!" The previously giggling boy schooled his face into stone as Johnny appeared next to him. "You know you aren't allowed in these classes anymore."

"Says you. I pay my fare."

"No you don't." He leaned over Doyoung, offering him a hand. "Let me help you up." The omega took the offered hand, yelping at how easily Johnny was able to pull him up. "Sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes." The rest of the class was still staring at them in interest, Johnny nodding to Mark.

"While Johnny goes and helps him, why don't we keep on with practice." Mark chirped, slowly getting the others back on track. Doyoung was hauled away to a separate room, Johnny offering him a chair.

"Thank you." The room looked like a typical breakroom. Small table and chairs in the middle, a sink tucked into the corner, a fridge— which Johnny was currently sorting through to get him and ice pack.

"Sorry about Donghyuck, he comes with the business." Johnny must have noticed the omega's confusion, laughing awkwardly. "My bad, I should say he's the landlords son. He's professionally trained in jiujitsu, karate, and taekwondo."

"And he's taking a self defense class because?" Johnny shrugged, coming over to where Doyoung sat with the ice pack in hand.

"Wish I knew. All I know is he likes to sneak in and pick on fresh meat." The omega hissed when the ice met the sore spot on his shoulder. "Sorry, again." Doyoung sighed. There wasn't much to be done now.

Johnny cleared his throat. "So—uh, if it's not too much to ask, why are _you_ talking these classes?" The omega had hoped the question would never be brought up, especially by Johnny. When Doyoung was silent for too long, the beta back tracked. "Ah, I made things awkward. It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay." Doyoung chuckled, "Let's just say I was in a tough spot and I wished I could have handled it better." The beta nodded, understanding before he got up again.

"I should get back to the class. Feel free to stay here for the last bit. Or, go home. That would be the logical thing, huh?" Johnny was scratching the back of his neck, obviously nervous and Doyoung kind of liked to see him sweat.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I will take off." He handed the ice pack back to Johnny. He smiled, genuine, and left with a promise to be back next week.

The world, however, was not in favor of that promise.

Things had been fine all week. His work was getting done, Taeyong wasn't bombarding him with his worries, and even Jaehyun— their obnoxious party animal of a neighbor— had been quiet all week.

But then Friday actually came. Doyoung had woken up late that morning, just managing to catch the last train before he would be late to work. He'd called it a good sign, but he'd called it too soon, cursing as the coffee he'd grabbed on the way spilt all over his suit as he came off the train. He jerked the cup away as he bloated the stain, scanning the area for a bathroom. 

He shuffled into the closest one, avoiding the sole man inside to tend to his stain. His button down was completely ruined and he would look like a joke walking into work now. He considered catching a cab back, maybe keeping the tab running while he changed before inevitably showing up to the office an hour late. He was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when someone caught his elbow.

"Poor baby, need some help?" The sleaze who'd grabbed him was none other than the one other man in the bathroom and at first glance, Doyoung had thought nothing of him. Now, he was sure the man was _alpha._

"I'm fine, thank you." He yanked his arm away, throwing his suit jacket back on as he went for the exit. The other man blocked his path.

"Why don't you come home with me. I can lend you a shirt." His eyes were piercing, taking all of Doyoung in. The omega stiffened. "Maybe have a little fun while we're at it." 

"No, thank you." the omega bit out, trying his best to stay polite. Like Johnny had taught him. He couldn't believe he had to be stuck in one of these cross fires again. He slammed past the guy, getting a good two steps in before being pulled back.

"Are you denying an alpha?" Dickheads. All of them. Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm late for work and your pity act won't fool me into sleeping with you. So if you would just—" That was the wrong thing to say, Doyoung belatedly realized, back now pressed up against the stall.

 _"Omega, know your place."_ Alpha voice. Doyoung whimpered in a moment of weakness, toppling over the edge of panic as the memory from he bar resurfaced. Then Johnny came to mind.

_Now, if they don't take the hint..._

"Back off!" The alpha wasn't expecting the shout, letting up on his hold enough for Doyoung to slip away. He ran.

He ran fast, out of the station and into the crowded streets with the will to get away. He wasn't sure how far he'd gone until the city was a distant memory, blurred between suburbs as he finally came to a stop. Doyoung was winded, breathing ragged as he hunched over, nerves frayed as the earlier incident played back in his head. He dialed Taeyong.

"Doyoung? Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"Could you get Yuta to pick me up?" He was sure Taeyong could hear his desperation and he agreed, heavily threatening to beat whoever had caused harm to his best friend. Doyoung managed a chuckle before sending off his location so Yuta would know where to find him.

He pulled up a half hour later. "Where is he?" Yuta had left the driver's seat, taking a glance around to see if the dickwad who'd assaulted his best friend was still around. "I'll hurt him. I'll cut off his toes and feed them to the dogs. Just tell—" Doyoung fell onto his chest, sobs wracking his body as he finally let himself crumble. Yuta held him, threats abandoned as he comforted the omega. "Let's get you home."

Work was long forgotten as he nested on the couch, Yuta holding him on the left and Taeyong on his right. He hadn't submitted to his gender in so long. Always trying to keep his head held high. Always trying to remind himself that it didn't matter that he was an omega. He was still a person.

That being said, today's fiasco reminded him a lot of why he was still insecure. Still unsure of his place in the world because no matter what, he didn't belong. He was too tall to be worth any alpha's time. He was too driven and even that got him a lot of stares, people at his office calling him an overachiever. Knowing he may never get promoted. He was too many things and yet he was one. He was _omega._

"I'm not sure this is healthy anymore." Taeyong lamented, placing the take out he'd gotten on his way home on the coffee table. Doyoung was sat beside it, on the couch in a heap of blankets and clothes, further burrowing himself at his best friend's accusatory tone.

"I'm perfectly fine." But it was a lie and they both knew it. Doyoung had skipped out on work for the week, telling Taeyong he needed some time for himself. To get back on his feet after everything. But Doyoung hadn't moved from the couch, becoming one with the cushions the more the days passed. 

"When was the last time you showered?" The omega knew Taeyong was sniffing the air and could already imagine his scrunched up face.

"Like, two days ago... maybe."

"That's disgusting."

"It's a lifestyle choice." Taeyong rolled his eyes, dropping beside him and prodding his side through the blanket.

"Well I don't approve. Seriously Doie, are you okay? I'm worried." He had every right to be.

Since the mess at the station, Doyoung had refused to talk about it, ignoring Tayong's concerned glares and Yuta's offers of protection. He very pointedly let them knew he'd come around when the time was right, but it wasn't time yet and Doyoung would speak when he was ready.

"Like I already told you, I will talk when I want to talk."

"I'm not sure I can wait anymore. Jaehyun even sounded worried when I met him in the hall earlier." If his notoriously playboy neighbor was getting involved, maybe this was getting out of hand.

"Why is it always me, Yong? I'm bigger than the others, stronger too and I still get weak kneed when an alpha is mad at me." The omega softened, wrapping a placating arm around his best friend.

"You can't fight nature, Doie."

"Can't I? Isn't that why I was taking those stupid classes? So I wouldn't feel this way anymore." They weren't stupid. They'd actually been a big help. If he hadn't remembered Johnny's words that day, he might have been made into a meal.

"Maybe you should go back. You've missed the last two classes and Ten said the instructor asked about you."

"Johnny asked about me?" But why? Was he worried? He couldn't be... right?

"He said you got hurt the last time you were there." Oh.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that." Because even when he'd been flipped through the air, it was nowhere near as heart stopping as the alpha in the bathroom. "I should go back." He kind of missed Johnny's face, even if he'd only seen it twice.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you play hooky for a little while longer as long as you go to the self defense class next week." Taeyong was driving a hard bargain. 

"Alright. You win. I'll go back next week." Taeyong hollered, picking up the abandoned takeout.

"Rice or noodles?"

It took a lot more effort than originally planned to get Doyoung back to that class. The omega didn't want to roam the streets, much less take the train, so Yuta had to drive him downtown.

"I'm going to watch until you go in. No cheating." The alpha warned and Doyoung huffed in annoyance. The omega knew this was Taeyong's doing. He probably told the alpha to be observant because had this gone how he originally planned, he would have faked going in before calling a cab to take him somewhere for a few hours. 

There really wasn't a reason for Doyoung to be this troubled over coming back. The problem didn't lie in the class, it lied in the reason for it and Doyoung just wanted to forget everything and start over. Take it back to before he even presented. When everyone said he would be an alpha. When everyone was so sure he couldn't be anything else.

Now all he was, was a disappointment. To his family. To his friends. That's all he could ever be.

"We're here." Doyoung stared across the lot to the building that served as a sanctuary, even if just for a day. He sighed, gripping his bag tight before stepping out. "Remember, I'm watching you." Yuta pointed daggers at the omega, Doyoung a little endeared by his care. He nodded, stumbling out before righting himself enough to walk.

He'd just gotten away from the car when he felt someone walking next to him. "Johnny?"

"Keep looking forward." he said, acting weirdly stiff as they made it to the door. In true gentleman fashion, he opened it for him, letting him inside before following after. Once they were inside, Johnny stood behind him, obstructing his view of Yuta and Doyoung frowned when he tried to look past him, but was gently tugged back into place. It was a few more minutes before Johnny relaxed. "He's gone."

"Okay?" Johnny looked him over, the feeling not unpleasant as it had been with the alpha.

"Are you okay?" Thrown by the question, the omega nodded.

"Yeah?" Johnny seemed like he wanted to ask something else, but the obvious presence of the others kept him from asking.

"Do you have a few minutes to spare after?" Yuta was going to come by to pick him up, but he figured the alpha wouldn't mind waiting a bit.

"Sure."

The class went by faster than Doyoung expected and maybe he imagined it, but it almost looked like Johnny was rushing through it. A little out of breath right at the end.

That could also be because he was being continuously kneed in the gut by a bunch of his students, but he had assured them it was fine. After all, he was wearing protective gear.

When he dismissed them, the other students milled about, talking about plans for dinner and the weekend. Doyoung ignored their chatter, more intrigued by the beta who motioned him toward the front. "Come with me to the back." He went after him, to the room he'd been in when he'd previously gotten hurt. The same table and chairs were there, a familiarity to them after having only been in there once.

The omega waited patiently as Johnny served himself a glass of water. "So, you wanted to talk?" He asked eventually, because it had been more than a few minutes and Johnny had yet to say anything.

"That guy from earlier..." he started, not meeting Doyoung's eye. "Is he the reason you're here?" Doyoung frowned, momentarily unsure of who Johnny was even talking about it. Until it dawned on him.

"Yuta?" Doyoung actually laughed out loud, surprised Johnny could even think such a thing. "Oh God, no! He's one of my best friends." he assured the beta. Johnny sagged in relief, leaning against the countertop.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just thought— your scent was sour and I just assumed—" The beta was easily flustered, fumbling with his words enough for Doyoung to take pity.

"It was an honest mistake! I don't blame you." Johnny dropped that hand that had been holding the glass. "I guess I was just a bit skittish coming back."

"Oh— um, yeah that makes sense. After the last time, I can see why you might be more on edge." 

"No, not because of Donghyuck." he chuckled, noticing the blush that was starting to carve a home in the apple of Johnny's cheeks. "I got into a bit of a... sticky situation the other week. I guess I'm still working through it." The last part of his sentence was quieter. Doyoung felt vulnerable, suddenly, admitting that to the beta. "I didn't mean to skip out on your class."

"And here I thought I was finally going to have a reason to ban Donghyuck for good." Doyoung let out a laugh, some of the awkward tension leaving him as Johnny smiled. His phone buzzed in his hand and Doyoung glanced down at the notification.

"Yuta's here to pick me up." Johnny nodded, motioning toward the door.

"Go ahead. See you next week?" Doyoung wanted to make good on that promise.

When Doyoung slid into the passenger seat, Yuta gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing, just earlier... who was that guy walking with you?"

"That was just Johnny. The instructor."

"But isn't he an alpha?"

"See, I thought so too. But everyone was really chill with him and I doubt they would have been had he been an alpha." Doyoung could see Yuta leaning in and he leaned away. "What are you doing?"

"I guess you don't smell any different. But I was so sure he was posturing..."

"Huh?"

"It's an alpha thing." He doesn't elaborate further and Doyoung chose not to ask, so they sit in silence the rest of the way home.

If there was one thing Doyoung hated more than alphas, it was his mother trying to set him up with one. "Mother, I've told you before. I'm not interested."

"I know, dear. But your father and I are getting older and we just want to see you happy." As if his mother cared about his happiness. She cared about how this made her look. Her only son, yet to be wed. An omega no less. His mother liked to constantly remind him that at _a certain age,_ alphas won't deem you worthy anymore. Like hell he cared what an alpha wanted.

"Good job, Doyoung! That was a mighty swing." The anger he'd felt about the call with his mother had translated well for him on Friday. Johnny had clapped his shoulder before moving on to the next person.

"It may not be my place to ask, but you seemed worked up earlier." Johnny told him later, once the class had mostly dispersed. They'd made it a habit to spare a few minutes for each other after every class. Especially since Yuta's schedule got moved around and he ended up showing up later than before.

"My mother called this morning." Johnny grimaced for him.

"I take it you don't have the best relationship."

"No, not really. We haven't seen eye to eye since the day I presented as omega." Doyoung still remembered that day bitterly. The fight that ensued and the realization that his mother wasn't happy with what her son presented as.

"That sucks, man."

"Tell me about it." If that wasn't bad enough, he had to live with her attempts at setting him up. Which usually backfired after Doyoung learned to read the signs. _Come over for dinner_ , she'd say. Only to spring an alpha on him the second he walked in. 

And they were all terrible. They were pretentious, with a god complex so strong, Doyoung almost wished they were _gods_ , just so they wouldn't have to grace this earth with their idiocracy. "I learned a long time ago I wasn't meant to love." Johnny's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"You shouldn't say things like that. You never know when you could stumble upon _the one."_ Doyoung snorted.

"I've long since stopped believing in fairytales." The beta saddened at his words and Doyoung almost wanted to take them back. "What about you, then?" Swerving topics was easier than dealing with his own problems.

"What about me?"

"Since you are a true believer, it must mean you've already found the one, right?" Johnny looked sheepish, picking his bag off the floor.

"Actually, no. I haven't." It was Doyoung's turn to be incredulous, gaping at the man before him.

"Shut up, you're telling me you believe in true love and you haven't even found it yet?"

"Call me a romantic, but I believe some people were always meant to meet." There's something in his eyes that Doyoung can't quite place and it feels too open, like Johnny just laid his heart out on the table. The omega coughed.

"I should get going." Yuta had just pulled up, saving Doyoung from any more embarrassment.

Doyoung managed to avoid his mothers call for the entirety of the weekend, but Monday morning brought him something different. His mother on his doorstep, unprecedented. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. She might have birthed him, but she wasn't exactly a pleasant woman to be around. 

"I can't visit my son now?"

"Not like you ever did before." This was the first time she'd ever stepped foot in his apartment. Doyoung could already see her judgement.

"You live so far away, dear." Exactly how he wanted it. As far as he could get from his overbearing mother. "Tell me, how is Taeyong?" Small talk wasn't her forte and her asking about him meant she was stalling.

"What is it this time, mother?"

"Can't I just stop by to say hello."

"We already established you never do that." She sighed, taking off the sunglasses that had been resting precariously on her nose.

"Fine, dear. I'll get right to the point." She took something out form her bag, raising her hand in warning. "Before you even say anything, know that your father and I just want what's best for you." Doyoung took the folder she was handing him, eyeing it warily. There was a single name on the front.

"Who's Wong Yukhei?"

"Your future husband!"

"My mother is delusion if she thinks for one minute I'd go along with her ridiculous plan."

"I mean, he's not that bad Doie. He's actually kind of cute."

"You marry him then!" Taeyong dropped the folder back on the table, going over to his best friend.

"Doie, I'm sorry. But I may agree with your mother on this one." Doyoung's glare made Taeyong cower. "It's just— you're twenty-six Doie. You should be settling down."

"You're one to talk, we're the same age. I don't see you settling down." Taeyong took one of the omega's hands, nodding softly.

"No, but I have prospects. You... you've managed to forget the concept of love is even a thing." Doyoung completely ignored his words following _prospects._

"You're _dating!?"_ Taeyong was apprehensive, but he gave in with a nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Doie, you've been going through so much lately. Telling you would only add to it."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it _would._ You already worry so much that you're not good enough for anyone. No matter how many times I tell you you're wrong. I felt telling you would make you worry about it even more." Of course Taeyong knew that. Knew that the idea of being the only single omega in his friend group would be the worst destruction for Doyoung. Because Doyoung always believed he was broken. That he was never meant to find love.

He felt tears sliding down his face. Taeyong gathered him up his arms to remind him it would be okay. _Everything will be okay._

Truthfully, Doyoung knew a day like this would come. When all his friends would be paired off, leaving only him in their wake. He wished them happiness, yes, but the losing battle was with himself. For thinking he'd never find a love like theirs.

"Next week's class will be postponed. I'll see you guys here the week after that." Once Johnny was alone, Doyoung walked up to him.

"Big plans Friday?" Doyoung waited as Johnny packed up his things before stepping back when Johnny stood up again.

"I'm headed home for the weekend. It's a long flight."

"Where are you headed?"

"Chicago." Doyoung had always wanted to visit Chicago. Or really anywhere else that wasn't his hometown.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there." Johnny nodded, the slower it got, the more confused Doyoung became.

"Really? Um— actually, would you maybe want to come?" That sure wasn't what he expected from the beta. "See, I got an extra ticket thinking I was going to bring someone along, but they bailed and I don't really want to waste it."

"I don't know if I should." Alone. In Chicago. With _Johnny?!_ It didn't sound as bad the second time Doyoung said it in his head. Johnny must have read his mind because he started shaking his head.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not just us. Mark is actually coming too. My parents adore him."

"Um—well."

"Think about it." He dug around in his pocket before brandishing his phone. "Give me your number. I'll text you a few days before to see what your final answer is." Doyoung did, in fact, give the beta his number and watched as he smiled down at his phone. "Perfect. Talk to you soon."

Soon came too fast and Doyoung was still in a dilemma.

He stared down at his phone. _Hey :) It's Johnny. Just wondering what your final answer will be?_ Doyoung had stared at it. Then stared some more. And he was still staring now. He still didn't have an answer.

His phone suddenly started ringing and he froze until he saw who was calling. "What is it, mother?"

"Yukhei will be coming down for the weekend. Let's set up a time to meet." The text message he had left unanswered got a reply.

_Count me in :)_

"This isn't like you." Another day, another concerned Taeyong at his side.

"Look, I know. I'm honestly surprised I agreed, but my mother won't get off my case and she'll be less likely to pull anything stupid if I'm out of town." Taeyong watched as Doyoung packed, a furrow in his brows.

"Yeah, but couldn't you just talk about it? I don't see why you have to fly out of state just to avoid this confrontation."

"You clearly don't know her like I do." Doyoung put the shirt he'd been folding down. "Trust me. I'll be fine. I'm going with two betas. There's no harm in that." There was still skepticism in Taeyong's eyes.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd he invite you? I mean, you barely know each other." Sure, Doyoung had thought it to be a little out of the norm, but Johnny was a little different. He proved that the first day they met. When he held his hand as they walked down the street.

A blush appeared on Doyoung's cheeks and he willed it down, not wanting Taeyong to ask anymore questions. Truth be told, Johnny had stirred feelings for the omega that he had long since forgotten about. And he didn't really want to put a name to them just yet.

"Johnny is just... _Johnny._ I trust him."

Which was why he was sat next to him on a six hour flight to Chicago. "This is my first time on a plane." he admitted, jumpy as the plane got ready for take off. Johnny frowned, immediately taking his hand.

"You should have told me. Hold my hand while we take off, so you won't be as nervous." Johnny's hand was big and warm and that funny feeling returned as Johnny's thumb traced over his knuckles. He was more focused on the movement than their ascent, startling when Johnny let go. He grabbed his hand back.

"The seatbelt sign just turned off. Figured you would be less scared now that we're actually flying." Doyoung turned to the window, astounded to see clouds instead of land. They were already so high up. "Don't worry, you can hold my hand as long as you need." he soothed, keeping their clasped hands between them. Doyoung was lucky Mark was fast asleep or else he might be giving them more odd stares than the ones he already gave them when he saw Johnny arrive with the omega.

"That's not Jungwoo." he'd said, causing Johnny great grief with just that one name.

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" Doyoung didn't know who Jungwoo was, but he could only assume it was the guy who'd bailed on the beta for this trip. 

Johnny fell asleep pretty much right after that, head lulling as the cabin hit minor turbulence. Doyoung was afraid his neck would snap as he settled again, clearly uncomfortable. For once, Doyoung wasn't that mad about his own height, gently coaxing the beta toward his shoulder. Johnny immediately got comfortable, nose tickling his neck a he pressed his face even closer.

Doyoung flushed at the action, head turning back to the window to focus on anything but the beta resting his head on his shoulder.

Johnny had rented a car and they filed in, Mark up front and Doyoung in the back. The beta had insisted he take shotgun as their guest, but the omega had assured him he was just fine with the back.

The drive to Johnny's childhood home was less than an hour, Mark taking off the second Johnny parked the car. "It's like he's five again." the beta told Doyoung as he helped him with his bags.

"It's cute." Doyoung wished he had that enthusiasm when dealing with his own parents. Mark was waiting with Johnny's parents when the pair walked in, already laughing with Johnny's mother as she waited for her son.

"Johnny!" she cried, hugging the beta tight. Doyoung had flinched back with the action, not wanting to intrude. The woman glanced up then, smiling widely.

"You must be Doyoung." He was surprised that she knew his name considering how confused Mark had been at his appearance at the airport,

"Uh— yes. I am. So nice to meet you." The woman scoffed at his offered hand, pulling him in for a hug.

"Here in this family, we're all huggers." Johnny laughed.

"You get used to it." Mark told him.

She'd prepared a feast. "For my wonderful son." Johnny's father had looked just as proud, offering his own pat on the back in solitude. Doyoung honestly can't remember the last time he'd had food _this good._ Taeyong was an angel in the kitchen, but nothing beat a mother's home cooked meal.

As dinner winded down, Doyoung felt the onslaught of cold that came with being in a city that snowed. "Oh heaven's. Honey! Turn up the thermostat will you? Doyoung's freezing over here."

"You don't have to do that. I'm just not used to the weather." He was also most definitely not dressed for the occasion, only in a thin long sleeve and sweats.

"Johnny, sweetie, you should have warned him how cold it gets here at night. Why don't you take him shopping, have him pick up something warmer?"

"Oh that's not necessary." Even if he was denying it, he hoped they would go so he could pick up something warmer than the clothes he packed to battle this biting cold.

"It's really not a problem. We could pick some other things up too, maybe some snacks for later." Johnny was already standing up, Mark right after him.

"Yeah, I forgot my toothbrush, so I could go on a quick store run." Johnny shook his head fondly at Mark, attention back to Doyoung.

"So?"

That was how he ended up pushing the cart at Target as Johnny and Mark took notice of _everything._ "Look at these!" Mark pointed to a bag of pizza rolls. "It's been like a decade since I last had these."

"Should we get some?" Johnny asked, coming up behind them with cookies already in hand.

"Yes!" Johnny tossed the cookies in the basket before going to grab the pizza rolls. "Wait, let's get the bagels instead." 

"Make up your mind." the beta laughed.

"The bagels. The bagels, for sure." Johnny rolled his eyes, but grabbed the pizza bagels instead.

"I think that's enough snacks." the omega chided, the bottom of the basket already filled with various chips and candies. All of which, Doyoung was sure they wouldn't finish in two days.

"You're right." Johnny's hand found the other end of the cart, guiding them toward the clothing section. "Let's get you something warm to sleep in." He plucked through the pajama options before pulling out a pair of plaid bottoms. "I think these suit you." Doyoung hummed, moving one rack over to search through hoodies.

"I think a hoodie would suffice." He held up a baby blue one, checking the size. He pulled it on over his clothes.

"That's a nice color on you." Johnny mumbled, flare of pink as the words left his mouth. Doyoung beamed at the praise, omega instantly satisfied and his mouth tugged down with the thought. _What was that about?_

"Let's get matching ones!" Mark suggested, riling through the options and picking out a olive green. Johnny picked black.

"A classic."

They moved toward the toiletries, Mark needing a toothbrush and Johnny realizing he needed a new one too. Doyoung spent his time answering texts from Taeyong, the worried omega having spammed him since they took off.

_Are you there yet? Tell me when you are. Doyoung? Johnny kidnapped you didn't he? Johnny I swear if you're reading this—_

_I'm fine, Yonggie._ The three little dots came quickly.

_Doie! Why did you take so long to respond?_

A few more messages were exchanged before Doyoung snuck a glance up to see if the boys had finished getting their things. Except Johnny and Mark weren't there anymore. He realized he couldn't hear their voices in the aisle over either, but he walked over anyway. Nothing. It's fine, not like he was in a whole other state or anything with zero sense of direction and no idea how he would even get back to Johnny's house.

Right, well he did have Johnny's number, which he dialed as soon as he realized they were no where in sight. It rang and rang and rang again... no answer. Okay, maybe slight panic. He questioned whether or not he should leave the area, in case the two came back.

Normally, getting separated in a Target wasn't something to cry about when you were an adult, but Doyoung felt his anxiety rise when a tall man walked by, possibly an alpha. Doyoung gulped. He called again and again, getting nothing and feeling like the aisle was suddenly smaller. Two more people had walked into the same aisle, notably smaller, but it still made Doyoung anxious and he tried to swerve out of their way to find somewhere less crowded.

When Johnny hadn't answered after the fourth ring, Doyoung felt himself get teary-eyed. Like a toddler left unattended. He moved back to the clothing section, finding the dressing rooms and taking purchase in their waiting area. He tried Johnny again with no results, slouching against the wall behind him and bringing his knees toward his chest.

He hiccupped into his knees, feeling utterly helpless for having lost the two betas in a retail store. He wasn't six anymore. He could be strong. But he was in an unfamiliar town with unfamiliar people and he suddenly felt so alone.

"Doyoung!" The omega's head whipped up, tears actually leaving his eyes as he saw Johnny running toward him. "There you are!" The minute Johnny was within reach, Doyoung threw his arms around him, crying into his chest. "Doyoung?" He was a mess, sobbing into Johnny's chest like a child while the other pulled him closer. "Mark, can you grab the cart? I think we should head back." Doyoung heard the squeak of the wheels and he backed away, gaze lingering on the floor. "Let's go home, yeah?" 

Doyoung let Johnny pull him up, hand in hand as they made their way to the checkout counter. He paid for everything before handing the keys to Mark. "I'll sit with Doyoung in the back." The car ride home was spent with Doyoung in his lap, refusing to let go of the tall beta's hand.

The omega had considerably calmed having arrived back at Johnny's house, letting go of his hand and watching as he spoke with his mom. "She doesn't mind that we all share a room, so let's get settled for the night." Doyoung nodded, following the two to Johnny's room.

They let him have the first shower and Doyoung would have cried some more if he wasn't so tuckered out. While Mark showered, Johnny sat with him. "You really scared me back there. Did something happen?" The omega didn't know how to voice that he was just a big scaredy-cat so he stayed quiet. "Doyoung?"

"Nothing happened. I was just scared." Immediately there was worry in Johnny's eyes.

"Why?" Obvious concern laced his voice and Doyoung felt he should know.

"The reason I take self defense classes is... an alpha pushed alpha voice on me." He knew this was going to be a hard story to tell, yet the weight in his chest seemed to ease. "I hated how scared I was after that. How I ran away in the face of any alpha that so much as neared me. I just wanted to be able to fight back... but the fact of the matter is, I'm still scared. I still get worried they'll do it again and I won't know how to fend for myself." He'd hunched in on himself, making himself smaller, invisible if he could.

"Doyoung..." Johnny whispered, relinking their hands before thinking better of it and hauling the omega closer instead, into his arms. "Those alphas were dicks. They had no right pushing alpha voice on you. Why I outta—" A sizable growl rumbled underneath Johnny's chest, a warmth spreading over the omega.

"Down boy." Doyoung chuckled, no longer upset. "I'm sorry for scaring you." They sat there until they heard the water shut off, Doyoung scrambling out of Johnny's lap.

"Did I miss something?" Mark asked, noticing Doyoung's haphazard appearance. The omega was glad when Johnny took the lead, standing up before patting the younger beta's head.

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

Doyoung had been wary of squishing himself in beside the betas, but they looked so cozy piled up and Doyoung couldn't resist a puppy pile. Johnny's arms automatically found his waist. "Rest well." he whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple and making him feel the safest he had in a long time.

Two days, Doyoung found, was not nearly enough time to get to know Johnny. He'd discovered a lot thanks to his mother and Mark— who loved to embarrass the older beta with stories of their childhood. "Real Casanova he was, all the omegas loved him."

"Shut up." Doyoung didn't have to hear the stories to know. Johnny was enchanting. In a way Doyoung wasn't accustomed to and he couldn't help but fawn over him, especially when he ate.

"You're such a messy eater." he complained, wiping the other's mouth with a napkin. Johnny just smiled silly as his mother cooed at them. 

As they boarded the plane back home, Doyoung felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned toward Johnny. "Thank you. For telling me." It was quiet, meant only for their ears and Doyoung nodded shyly, making his way to the back where their seats were designated.

"I'm home!" he called when he'd opened the apartment door, expecting Taeyong. What he got instead was Taeyong _and_ Yuta, colliding all their limbs together in some weird version of a hug. "Ow."

"We missed you!" Taeyong cheered, loosening his arms first. Before backing away though, he sniffed near his neck. "Doie?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell different." Yuta copied the omega, taking a big whiff of him before nodding.

"You do, you smell like... an alpha."

"It must be from Johnny's father." He had hugged the man before coming back. That was probably it. Yuta didn't seem so convinced.

"I don't think so. It's pretty strong. Like you were just scented." Preposterous! No one could have scented Doyoung without him knowing. The only two people he'd been in contact with before coming here were Johnny and Mark. And they were both betas.

"Are you sure your guys' noses aren't off?" Yuta leaned closer again.

"Pretty sure." Which, again, didn't make much sense. He'd gotten a hug from Johnny before coming up, but he was a beta and betas couldn't scent omegas. He wrinkled his nose in frustration.

"I don't know. I haven't been with anyone other than Johnny." And Mark, but that was kind of implied. Yuta had that frown again, the one he had when he'd picked up Doyoung that first time. "What?" 

"Are you sure Johnny's a beta?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you, didn't I? None of the omegas seem to have a problem with him during the class, thus _beta."_ Doyoung emphasized. Yuta squinted at him, like it would make him crack, but Doyoung's face remained unimpressed.

"I guess you're right. But there's something there. I just know it."

Yuta kept a careful eye on him the next time he dropped him off. Maybe, _too careful._ "Why are you parking the car?" Doyoung asked when instead of driving up to the building like he usually did, the alpha drove into one of the empty parking spaces.

"Thought I'd take up a lesson."

"Yuta, no. You know you can't go in there."

"Says who?"

"The twenty other omegas in there?" Doyoung knew he had him beat, but Yuta was stubborn.

"I'll stay out here, then."

"Yuta!" Doyoung wailed, feeling much like he was chasing off an overprotective dad, not his alpha best friend. "I'm not twelve anymore."

"I just need to make sure Johnny is what you say he is."

"Isn't there a better way to do this?" A knock on the window made Doyoung turn around. Yuta rolled the window down.

"Class is about to start." he informed, raising his elbows onto the open window. "Thought I'd let you know since you hadn't come out yet." His gaze moved to Yuta and Doyoung almost swore he saw challenge in his eyes.

"Johnny, nice to finally meet you." Yuta said, grin so wide, Doyoung already knew something was coming. "My friend here never shuts up about you."

"That's not true." he hissed, smacking the alpha's arm. He didn't even flinch.

"You should come over sometime. We can get to know each other. Oh and don't worry, dinner's on me."

That glint was still there and it only grew as he said, "How about I make it my treat? Since I'd be the one intruding."

"Oh you don't have to do that—"

"Alright."

"Yuta!" Doyoung smacked his friend for a second time. "How could you?" He muttered, scowling hard at the alpha who only grinned further.

"Tomorrow at seven. Deal?"

"Deal."

Doyoung was doomed.

He stood in front of his closet, deliberating. "Dressing to impress?"

"Shut up, it's just Johnny." Doyoung told Taeyong to which the other only raised a brow.

"Just Johnny?" The omega still didn't want to admit the surge of feelings that had started to grow for a certain beta.

"Quit it and help me pick something to wear."

"Well that depends on what you're going for." He dug through some of the options, pulling out a red silk button down. "Naughty or nice?" Doyoung chased him out of the room.

Without Taeyong's help, he was able to choose a brown striped long sleeve, lose and flowy and soft and perfect for tonight. He deliberated over sweatpants, but ultimately chose tan slacks, tucking the shirt in to accentuate is waist. He smiled at his reflection, choosing last minute to throw on a beret. Perfect.

Taeyong took one look at him and whistled. "For someone who isn't dressing to impress, you sure cleaned up well."

"What are you talking about? This is, like, my everyday look." Of course Taeyong wasn't buying it, he knew better than anyone that Doyoung _lived_ in sweatpants five days out of the week. Doyoung huffed. "Whatever, when's Yuta getting here? He better not be late to a dinner he arranged."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Yuta, as luck would have it, shouted. He took one look at Doyoung and laughed.

"What?"

"I've never seen you this cute before. I mean, you are generally cute but this" —he gestured wildly to his outfit— "adorable." Doyoung acted affronted, crossing his arms and turning away. "Oh come on." He couldn't stay angry for long, a knock soon sounding at their door.

"It's him. Oh God, I'm not ready! Call it off. Forget this whole thing ever happened." Yuta placed a hand on Doyoung's shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous? You have nothing to worry about it." He smirked, leaning closer. "Unless you're counting this as a date?"

"Psh, date, nah." He pushed past the alpha to open the door. "It's strictly platonic..." If Doyoung meant to say something else, it went forgotten when he saw Johnny right outside the door. A leather jacket thrown over a white printed tee, dark wash jeans and white sneakers. When he smiled, Doyoung melted. A puddle of goo left at their doorstep for Taeyong to clean up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. There was traffic." Was he late? Doyoung hadn't noticed.

"It's no problem." Doyoung was sure he heard Yuta whispering to Taeyong. _He actually gets here late and I'm the one who gets in trouble. Favoriticism!_ The omega would scold him about it later.

"Well if you guys are ready," He swept his hand out. "I have my car ready downstairs." Yuta spent the walk down bickering with the beta about who would drive them to the restaurant.

"You're already paying, it's only fair I drive."

"But I know where we're going. Don't worry about it." It was minorly passive aggressive and Doyoung was starting to wonder if all their conversations would go like this before they arrived at Johnny's car. "How about this? I'll drive there and on the way back, I'll let you drive."

"Wait, you'd let me drive your car?" Yuta was suddenly looking like a kid in candy store.

"Sure." Yuta nodded, pulling Taeyong into the backseat and letting Doyoung sit up front. That was much easier than Doyoung anticipated it would be. Yuta was always so hard headed.

"Wow. He never gives in so easily." Johnny laughed as he opened the door for him. Always such a gentleman.

"Having a nice car does that to people." Johnny's car was nice, fancier than Yuta's for sure, but he wasn't exactly a car guy so he had no idea what the appeal was. He'd been in it once before, when Johnny had dropped him off, but he hadn't taken much notice of it.

It felt different sitting in it now, speeding on the freeway like teenagers as Yuta asked him to go faster. "This shit drives like a dream!" All dreamy eyed wonder, watching as Johnny drove and it stirred something funny in Doyoung as he watched his alpha friend get along with the beta.

The restaurant Johnny chose was also fancy, not necessarily requiring a dress code, but enough for Doyoung to flinch when he saw the prices. "This is high end." Taeyong exclaimed, practically salivating over all the options they offered, the steak entrees especially. "Rib eye! Oh we should get shrimp too."

"Are sure you'll be able to eat all that?" Doyoung tried to send his best friend signals to be courteous and not spend all of Johnny's money on one dinner but the signals went ignored.

"Yep. I'll even save room for dessert." His best friend was hopeless.

"Sure, whatever you guys want." Johnny was being too nice. Taeyong and Yuta were about to clean him out of all his life savings at this rate.

"So Johnny, is teaching all you do?" Yuta asked once their food had arrived. Doyoung kicked him under the table. Teaching was a perfectly reasonable profession and Yuta didn't need to go sticking his nose where it didn't belong—

"I'm actually a freelance photographer." Doyoung's jaw dropped. "Teaching is more of a side gig for me. I spend most of my days on location when I'm not teaching." That was not something he'd come to know about the beta in the time he'd gotten to know him.

"Anything we might have seen?"

"Usually I work for Dazed, but I've shot with Bazar a few times." Taeyong's fork clanked loudly where it fell and the omega didn't seem to care as he leaned forward in excitement.

"So you've worked with idols?" A nod. "And actors?" Another nod. "And _models!?"_ Johnny's lips were turning up into a shy smile and Taeyong was clapping wildly. "That is the coolest thing I've ever heard!" They chatted animatedly over what people Johnny had and hadn't met and Doyoung was once again struck with that feeling. Warm and fuzzy and he almost could have been calm about it if it wasn't for the erratic beating of his heart.

Once dinner was over, Yuta had pushed his credit card on the table with a finality so strong, Doyoung was almost nervous for the beta. But Johnny compromised, allowing Yuta to pay for his and Taeyong's meal while he paid for Doyoung's. Which almost sort of implied something else, but Doyoung pushed that thought away as soon as it came.

The ride back was spent with Johnny instructing Yuta on how to drive his fancy sports car. He was smiling so big, both of them were and Doyoung kind of wished this became more of an everyday thing.

"We'll head up first." Taeyong told Doyoung as he dragged a whiny Yuta up the stairs. He didn't want to part from Johnny just yet and Doyoung couldn't blame him. He didn't want to either.

"Tonight was great." Doyoung told him, the quiet of the night almost too much right now. With Johnny so close.

"It was. It was really great." Doyoung could feel Johnny's hand, where it rested on his arm. Gently moving, soft and sure. Pulling him closer. Or maybe Doyoung was leaning in.

"Thank you. I know my friends can be... _a lot._ But you handled them well." He chuckled, eyes crossing slightly as their noses almost touched. Johnny was so close.

"I'm glad I could. I hope they liked me."

"They loved you." Doyoung felt his breath catch as Johnny's next words ghosted over his lips.

"I just wish there was someone else who could love me too."

"Just kiss already!" Doyoung, frightened, knocked his forehead into Johnny's nose as he jumped back. He glared up at the third floor where he saw Yuta leaned against their balcony.

"Stop being a perv!" He could also see Taeyong struggling to get him back inside.

"Sorry!" The omega called as he finally slung an arm around the alpha, tugging him back hard. They disappeared back into the apartment.

"I told you they were a handful." He saw the alpha clutching his nose and he gasped. "Oh my God, did I hurt you?" He helped the alpha sit down, easing away the hand to reveal a bloody nose. "You're bleeding!"

"It's not a big deal."

"It is!" Doyoung dug around his pockets for something to clean the other man up. All he found was some change and a day old receipt. Johnny laughed, then groaned because of the pain it caused. He dug around his own pocket, procuring a handkerchief and showing it to Doyoung with a smile. Or a grimace, since smiling hurt too.

He cleaned up the drying blood, Doyoung watching with a frown. He was very aware of how big and gangly he was again, the thought at the forefront of his mind. He covered his knees with his arms, just wishing suddenly that he was like other omegas. "What's wrong?" Doyoung shook his head.

"You're the one that's hurt."

"But it looks like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, really. Just dumb thoughts." All his insecurities were running around now, head pounding from their marathon. He felt a hand on his, glancing down to see the very moment Johnny interlocked their fingers.

"I have a feeling that whatever you're thinking about, you've got it wrong." Even with the bloody nose, Johnny looked so pretty in the moonlight. It was unfair. 

"How would you know?"

"Because I've seen my friends make that face before and it means they're overthinking. Whatever you're overthinking about, I don't know. But I know you shouldn't let it get to you." He put his other hand on the omega's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can talk to me, you know? About anything. I'm not here to judge you." Maybe he knew that. Maybe he'd been thinking for a long time that he wanted to tell Johnny everything. Every single little thing that up until now had troubled him for so long.

But he couldn't find his voice, so he chose to stay quiet.

Johnny didn't seem frustrated. Instead, he guided Doyoung's legs over his thigh and held him closer.

Doyoung wished he could stay forever like that, in Johnny's arms.

Johnny was wearing a bandage the next time Doyoung saw him, wincing at the bruising that had yet to fade. One of the omegas had asked him what had happened to which he answered, "I'm the after math of a courting gone wrong." The others had laughed, But Doyoung felt bad, knowing he'd been the cause.

"It's not broken is it?" He asked after class, not wishing his fate on anyone else. Johnny shook his head.

"Just sore. Doctor said I should be careful with it though, thus bandage." It made Doyoung feel _slightly_ better. "Got any plans after this?"

"Not really." Yuta would just be picking him up and maybe he'd stick around and watch a movie or two. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Would you maybe want to get coffee with me? Or if you don't like coffee, I know this boba place down the street that has the best—"

"Coffee is fine. Let me just tell Yuta." He sent the alpha a text, expecting some restraint on his part, but all he got was a thumbs up. Have fun on your date ;). 

Ever since their four person outing, Yuta had been a lot more lax with Johnny. "So was I right, or was I right?" Doyoung had asked after he'd sent Johnny home. Not without a promise from the alpha to send him a text when he got home safe. Or as safe as he could be after getting rammed in the face.

"He didn't smell any different than the last time I met him, but I still think there's something there." Either way, Yuta had stopped worrying about him. Instead, he was pushing Doyoung into his "awaiting" arms. "He likes you." He told the omega and Doyoung had dismissed it as soon as it was brought up. "Come on, Doie. We're not blind, we see the way he looks at you." Taeyong had nodded along and Doyoung felt cornered, hanging his head to hide his blush.

If he were honest with himself, he'd rejoice. Because deep down, maybe he liked him too.

Coffee with Johnny was nice. Johnny was nice. He'd made him laugh. He'd bought him a muffin. He'd listened as Doyoung dragged on about some office romance going on with one of his managers. He'd even drove him home, all with the biggest smile, Doyoung might actually burst.

"You're home early." Yuta noted from his place on the couch. Doyoung glared at him.

"I have work tomorrow, for your information." Yuta shrugged.

"So? Could have stayed out longer. I know you wanted to." Doyoung sometimes hated how easily his best friend's could read him.

"What are you even doing here? It's past nine." Yuta spread his arms over the back of the couch.

"Doing what my heart asks." Confusion was written all over Doyoung's face. Then, Taeyong walked back in from the kitchen. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Doie! What are you doing back so soon?" It was then that Doyoung noticed the glasses of wine on the table. The bowl of popcorn in Taeyong's hands.

"Are you two... on a date?' 

"Yes."

"No!" Taeyong shot Yuta a death glare and for the first time, Doyoung saw the alpha look uneasy. Taeyong's expression softened and he avoided eye contact as he said, "Yes. We are."

Gobsmacked was the best way to describe how Doyoung was feeling. Never, in a million years, would he have guessed his omega best friend would start dating his alpha best friend. "Since when?"

"Maybe four months?"

"Four _months?!_ " Taeyong sent Yuta another look before going to stand with his best friend.

"It never seemed like the right time to tell you," he explained, still having a hard time meeting his eye. "With everything going on, I just thought it would be better to keep it secret for now." Doyoung could see how anxious the other omega was, playing with his fingers as he waited for him to say _something._

"You guys are kind of perfect for each other," is what eventually came out of his mouth. Taeyong finally glanced up and Doyoung smiled. "I'm happy for you two." He was.

Still, when he laid down to rest that night, the bad thoughts wouldn't leave him. Taeyong and Yuta had found each other. Who would be there for Doyoung? Johnny decided to pop up in his brain uninvited and he cursed the image of him burned behind his eyelids. Johnny was just nice. He was a sweet beta with a heart full of gold that deserved better than Doyoung. Better than a broken omega.

Knowing meant subjecting himself to Taeyong and Yuta's disgusting acts of affection. "Thanks, babe." He accentuated his words with a kiss to Taeyong's cheek and the omega turned scarlet.

"Not in front of Doyoung!" he squealed, mildly panicked.

"Doie knew what he was signing up to when he found out. Isn't that right?" Yeah, but he sure as hell wished he could take it back.

They were cute, yes, especially when Yuta got all soft and mushy at a mere smile from Taeyong. But Doyoung was still sad and sadness often outweighed the need to put on a smile for his friends.

"Doie, what's wrong?" Doyoung thought of ignoring it, of waving it off to preheat since he was a week away from the dreaded start day. But maybe it was the preheat that made him more open, dropping the façade to let out a cry. "Doie!" Taeyong left Yuta's side to be with Doyoung, holding him against his much smaller frame and petting his hair. It felt nice, reassuring, and he let himself hold on. Just a minute longer, because it'd felt like a long time since he'd gotten this bad.

Yuta took up his other side, rubbing his back and releasing calming alpha phermones to ease him. "There, there, omega. You're alright." When he'd settled, he kept his face pushed up against Taeyong's chest. To avoid their worried glances.

"Do you think Johnny really likes me?" he wailed, a fresh wave of tears hitting him at the mere thought of the beta. He'd texted him earlier that day to let him know he wouldn't be able to make it to his class this week. When he'd asked why, he simply told him he was sick.

"I really do, Doie. He couldn't stop staring at you the entire time we were at the restaurant."

"Not to mention the whole posturing thing that one time I dropped you off. He was totally trying to protect you from me." Doyoung still had no idea what that meant, but if Yuta said it was a good thing, he'd take his word for it.

The dreaded first day of his heat arrived and Doyoung spent that morning withering on the bed.

"I left food in the fridge and snacks on your beside table. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." Taeyong was using his stern voice, always the mother of the group. "I expect you to drink plenty of water and for the love of God, don't walk around naked on the balcony. Mr. Lee already thinks we're weird." So he needed some fresh air. It was Mr. Lee's fault for watering his plants at that time.

Regardless, he nodded, still coherent enough to realize Taeyong hadn't left yet. He came over to pet his hair one last time. "Please take care of yourself." With a quick press of his lips to his hair, he was gone.

Doyoung chose to spend the next few hours sleeping, already knowing how tired he'd be otherwise. His heats usually meant multiple sleepless nights and he would most likely have to take naps to accommodate. His body had been feverish when he went to sleep, but waking up was like touching the sun, body scorching as it demanded to be filled. _Alpha. Want alpha knot._

He hated his body for wanting something it shouldn't. All alphas were terrible— minus Yuta, but he was taken— and would rather stuff himself full of toys than succumb to his sub-gender. He sat on his biggest toy, crying out with the stretch, before sinking all the way down. It was easier like this, less work on his arms, riding the toy until his first orgasm hit. It wasn't enough, would never be enough, but it would have to do.

Hours later, spent on multiple orgasms with no real give, he heard a knock at the door. He thought he imagined it until he heard it again, louder this time. Whoever it was, they were either stupid or _stupid_ for thinking Doyoung would get out of bed right now. The pounding only grew in volume, frustrating the omega to at least wobble over. "Go away!" he shouted, expecting Jaehyun or or even Mr. Lee to respond.

Instead he got, "Doyoung? It's me, Johnny." He was glued to the door, the wood creaking as Johnny leaned his weight against it. "You— you smell different. I—" Shit. He knew. "I was stopping by with medicine and soup and— _shit._ I should go." The logical part of Doyoung's brain told him yes, it was the right fucking choice for Johnny to leave. But his omega was scrambling, moving before his brain could even catch up.

"Don't go."

"Jesus! You shouldn't be out here right now!" Doyoung was very much naked, Johnny covering his body in case any onlookers decided to sneak a peak at the mess that was Kim Doyoung right now. "Here let me help you back inside." _Yes_ , Doyoung's omega brain supplied. _Take me to bed. Want you. Want alpha's knot._

The heat must really be getting to him if he thought Johnny would be able to give him what he needs. Not that a beta wasn't perfectly capable of satisfying an omega in heat. Just, his omega begging for Johnny's knot? Not going to happen.

Johnny had to cover his nose to maneuver them through the living room, asking Doyoung which room was his and taking him there. "I'm going to leave these here." he told the omega, dropping the bag he'd been carrying next to the snacks Taeyong left. "Get as much rest as you can. I'll see you next week." Doyoung could see him fighting with himself, the cover of his hand hardly doing anything to block the scent. He spun around, prepared to go, but Doyoung caught his wrist.

"Help me. I need—need—" _your knot._ He fought with himself not to say it. That would ruin Johnny's pride. Asking for something he couldn't give. He tugged, trying to get Johnny on the bed with him. "You. Need you." Johnny was obviously much stronger than Doyoung, but he was letting himself be pulled. Hardly putting up a fight. _Yes. Alpha. Alpha going to fill us up._

It was a constant battle, it seemed, for Doyoung's brain to comprehend that Johnny was not an alpha. He was a beta. His dumb omega brain had it wrong. "Doyoung, I can't. I shouldn't." Despite saying that, he made no move to leave. That made it easier for the omega to throw a leg over him, grounding him there.

 _"Please."_ he begged, grinding down. Johnny bit back a moan and Doyoung realized Johnny was hard. He was straining against his track pants and the omega wanted nothing more than to rid the beta of his clothes. "Touch me. I—" There was a stern hand on his thigh.

"Doyoung." He had his eyes shut, inner dilemma having him shake his head. "I'm not— you should know—" His eyes opened. Red stared back at him. _Alpha._

In one swift movement, he was pinned to the sheets, Johnny hovering over him. "You don't know what you do to me." he mumbled, kisses tracing a path down his neck. They were feather light, hardly there and yet, Doyoung's sense heightened. Wanting more. Wanting whatever Johnny would give him. "You smell divine, I—" he inhaled sharply, teeth digging into a spot on his chest. Doyoung hissed with the action, the alpha doing it again. "I'll give you what you need, _omega."_

Slick was dripping out of him, ruining the sheets and Doyoung didn't care. Wanted Johnny to keep kissing him, biting him, _marking_ him. He whined when he bit down near his neck, trying to push up. To get friction where he needed it the most. "Won't you be a good boy for me?" his omega keened, frantically nodding his head. _Yes, alpha. Good boy. Your good boy._

Johnny moved lower, finger dipping down his sides, the omega squirming at the touch. "Sensitive? I want to see you tremble on my knot." Doyoung gasped when he felt him lick the tip, Johnny's eyes never leaving his. He sank lower, taking it all in, moaning and sending unadulterated pleasure up Doyoung's spine.

 _"Fuck."_ Johnny was so good with his tongue. The alpha hollowed his cheeks, dragging his lips over his length before going down again. Doyoung whimpered, reaching out, hand finding purchase in Johnny's hair. The alpha let him tug on the strands, moaning with every pull. Doyoung was _so close._ Before he could cum, Johnny was popping off with a gentle kiss.

"Want my knot?" Johnny was finally, _finally_ stripping off his clothes, boxers discarded as he came to hover of the omega again. Doyoung nodded, head hazy with the need to be filled, to be bred, to be _Johnny's._ "Yeah, should I just push it in. No prep." He could feel the tip of his cock on his rim, teasing. The omega shivered and Johnny's eyes darkened. "Want that? Want the stretch? Want me to rip you open with my cock?" He pressed a little further, catching on his rim but not breaching. Doyoung whined, pitiful. Johnny's face softened. "Don't wanna hurt you, baby."

He was being turned over, onto his knees for the alpha to see, to _touch,_ to praise as he his hand slid over his taint. "Just for a bit, yeah?" He pushed a finger in. Doyoung's arms gave out, face pillowed into the sheets as Johnny opened him up. His fingers were long and thick and perfect for hitting that spot inside him that always left him drooling. "So pretty. Prettiest omega I've ever seen." His omega preened with the compliment. _Alpha likes us. He thinks we're pretty._

No one had ever called Doyoung pretty before and he wanted Johnny to say it again. To say it forever. "So good to me, alpha. Ngh." He pushed back against the fingers inside him. Wanting him deeper. Johnny was almost four fingers in, burning pleasure searing under Doyoung's skin. He needed more, though. Could feel the pressure building. "Wan' it. Wan' your knot." he cried as he came, cock still heavy between his legs.

"Gonna give it to you, baby. Don't worry." Johnny's fingers disappeared and he would have sobbed if he didn't feel Johnny already near him, tip pressing in. "Keep still. I just gotta—" He heard rustling, the cut of foil. Johnny was rolling on a condom before he was pushing in. "So tight." He sounded wounded, breath short as he plastered himself on Doyoung's back. "Good God." He kissed the back of his neck, panting. "I'm going to move now." It was all Doyoung wanted.

The gasp was punched out of him as Johnny pulled out, slamming back in with brute force. The slide was easier with every thrust, Doyoung dripping slick, the mere thought that this was Johnny. This was _his alpha._ ""S good. So good." Doyoung mumbled, almost unintelligible with the way he was pressing his face into the mattress.

Johnny was fucking him in earnest, pushing against that bundle of nerves that had Doyoung pulling at the sheets. "Gonna cum." He moaned as it ripped through him a second time. Johnny hadn't let up, pushing in deeper, circling his hips. Doyoung could feel his knot growing and the not so clouded part of his mind was still reeling to understand. Johnny had been beta. Why was he seconds away from popping a knot inside Doyoung?

Rationale left him once again on a particularly hard thrust, knot too big to move. Johnny was humping his backside, once, twice, " _Shit."_ He came, the warmth of his cum still felt even with the condom on. 

Doyoung was boneless, dropping onto the sheets as Johnny let go. He sighed, content, waiting for Johnny to hold him again. "It's gonna be a while before my knot goes down." the alpha said, sounding apologetic. Doyoung reached for his hand, effectively tugging Johnny down so he covered him like a blanket.

"'S okay. Cuddle me." Johnny held himself up by the arm, reluctant. Doyoung whined until Johnny finally lowered himself down, bodies attached once again. "Sleep." he mumbled, out like a light as soon as the words left his mouth.

When Doyoung came to, he saw he'd moved in his sleep, on his back with a heaping of alpha still stuck to his side. He nuzzled against dark locks, tentative fingers dipping through. When Johnny only groaned, Doyoung kept at it. Soon, Johnny was stirring, nose right by his neck. "Smells fantastic." he croaked, making Doyoung shiver. He squeaked when Johnny leaned over him, snatching a kiss before sitting up. "I've never been with an omega in heat before." He was moving down Doyoung's body, nose tickling his belly button. "You smell amazing." Doyoung giggled at the feeling.

"I've never been with an alpha." Johnny hesitated before meeting Doyoung's gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" It looked like it pained the alpha to sit back on his heels. Doyoung followed him, sitting against the headboard.

"Because I didn't know how to. After you told me you were assaulted by an alpha, I couldn't do it. But even then, I thought you found out. I scented you—"

"So it was you?" Johnny looked sheepish, but he nodded. "I—" He was going to have to tell Johnny, wasn't he? "There's something you should know." Johnny waited patiently for him to continue.

"I can't smell. When I was younger, my mother told me once that scents are a very powerful thing. They reveal all. When you're happy, when you're sad, when you lie... I had lied to her about breaking a dish. I told her that wasn't fair. Why couldn't I do that? She'd looked at me and she narrowed here eyes..." _you must be broken, then._ Doyoung had spent a better part of his upbringing lying about it. Telling his mother for a long time that he loved her sea breeze scent (even though he only knew that because his father had told him once how much he loved it). Telling his father about the pretty omegas scents he liked (this was before he'd presented).

The first person he'd told was Taeyong. Because he couldn't lie to him. Not when Taeyong had asked him so sweetly if he smelled pretty. If he thought their alpha friends would like his scent. He broke down, sobbing into his friend's chest. _I don't know, Yonggie. I'll never know._

Taeyong had pushed the hair away from his face, left a kiss on his temple, before saying, _that's okay, Doie. You're okay._ For the first time, Doyoung hadn't felt so alone.

"I never really know unless someone tells me," he confessed. "I usually just assume their gender unless Taeyong or Yuta tell me otherwise." He studied Johnny. "They had their doubts about you, you know? How come they couldn't tell you were an alpha either?" Johnny shifted, sitting crisscrossed at Doyoung's feet.

"I use suppressants most of the time." He looked ashamed and Doyoung didn't know why. "I have since high school. Where I lived, there were more omegas than there were alphas and they liked to talk. Talk about how bad alphas were, how they taint the earth with sin for not being able to keep it in their pants." Doyoung had thought that way too and he felt ashamed. Because people like that made Johnny afraid to be what he was. "Maybe I had something to prove. I told myself I wouldn't be like the others. So I started teaching, as way to help omegas and betas, but it got off to a very rocky start. A lot of people couldn't trust me. They thought it was a way for me to get close to omegas, to feel them up and then claim them." Johnny seemed angry with their logic and honestly, Doyoung was too. Was he ever that bad?

"I wasn't like that, but if people were only going to see me as a big tough guy... I was going to have to change. I started taking suppressants again. It was easier being a beta than having people think that because I'm an alpha, I can't be trusted." Doyoung knew he was one of those people. That thought that alphas only had it in for him. That they were bad.

"You're not bad. You're wonderful." Doyoung told him and Johnny smiled sadly.

"But would you have got to know me if you knew I was an alpha from the start?" Doyoung thought back to that day. When he saw Johnny for the first time. How different he was. He'd smiled at him and it felt like sunshine on a cloudy day. He wasn't like the others. He would never be like the others.

"Yes."

Johnny stayed for the rest of his heat. It was honestly a blessing having Johnny around. He sated that itch under his skin that never quite went away, no matter how many toys he used. Johnny felt so right, so warm, so _full._

"Thank you for helping me." He told Johnny and he wasn't just talking about his heat.

Taeyong returned late in the afternoon after five days, letting Doyoung know he'd brought food.

"I hope you got enough for four." Doyoung said from his doorway. Johnny's head popped out behind him.

"Jesus, I was wondering who that was." Then he sniffed again, "Wait... Yuta!" Yuta— who had been putting their coats away— came forward. He singled in on Johnny, then he pointed.

"Aha, I called it! Didn't I call it?" He turned to Taeyong who offered him a fond head shake before turning back to Doyoung.

"We're going to need details."

Doyoung told them of his brazen optimism under the influence of his heat, which Taeyong scolded him for. _What if Mr. Lee had been in the hall?_ Johnny told them why he'd been able to hide from them for so long and Yuta offered an apologetic pat.

"Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's cool. It made me who I am today. Don't think I would have been able to meet Doyoung if I was like the rest." Yeah, Doyoung was happy to meet this Johnny. The one alpha who cared enough to break down his walls without even realizing it.

"Great class today." Doyoung whispered, taking a furtive glance around before pressing his lips to Johnny's. Johnny's eyes widened.

"Baby." he warned, probably noticing the dwindling patrons. He waited until the very last one was gone before dipping back for another kiss. "We talked about this."

They had. Johnny had been instant on keeping it a secret from his students and Doyoung kind of understood why, but he also kind of wanted to kiss his boyfriend. Especially after a particularly sweaty session.

"I know, but how long will we have to hide it?" he pouted for effect and it worked, Johnny groaning as he leaned down to capture his lips again.

"Soon. I promise." He pressed a kiss to his ring finger where a dainty silver ring now rested. 

They'd gotten engaged last month, almost a year after they started dating. Doyoung had been so happy he cried, unbelieving that it was real. That Johnny had actually chosen to marry him.

Shortly after, he called his mother and told her didn't need Yukhei, he had someone that loved him right there next to him. (He also may have used some very choice words to let her know how much he'd suffered because of her, but that was neither here nor there). He was happy, for the first time in a long time. He never thought he'd see the day when someone would say they love him and mean it.

He still attended Johnny's class every Friday. Not only was it more time he got to spend with the alpha, it was also something he could take away from, slowly and surely fighting the fear that once plagued him.

"I'm proud of you." Johnny told him before class one day. When instead of Yuta's car, he saw Doyoung walking by himself.

"I took the train!" he told him and Johnny had smiled before giving him a hug. _Good for you, baby._

Somethings were still hard to tackle, more on Doyoung than Johnny. It was hard sometimes, to read his boyfriend. He felt Johnny had it easy, like his friends did. Like his family did. They could all smell when he was in a bad mood, but it wasn't so easy for Doyoung. He often felt inferior for that reason, stepping back when Johnny acted coldly.

"I'm sorry," he would say, noticing the omega's pout. "It's been a hard day." It often led to long discussions. Usually about whatever was bothering him, but sometimes about Doyoung and his insecurities on the whole matter. 

"You have it easy. You take one whiff and it's like oh, he's upset."

"Just because I _know_ you're upset, doesn't mean I know _why_ you're upset. Communication exists for a reason." So they talked, and they shared and Doyoung found that Johnny struggled too.

"I can't imagine living on suppressants my whole life, but what would that mean for my students? I could never subject them to my status."

"It shouldn't matter that you're an alpha, they've gotten to know you. They'll stick around and if they don't—" Doyoung snarled, nipping the air and getting a laugh from the alpha.

"I love you, you know that?" He did know. He was reminded everyday.

Because he wasn't broken. He was just scared. Had been scared to fall in love. Because he didn't think the day would come. When someone would look past his faults and still tell him, _you're perfect._ Like Johnny did everyday.

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading if you did! kudos and comments are much appreciated, though not necessary.
> 
> have a good day/night (^ u ^)


End file.
